The Adventures of Nightshade
by Lloydon
Summary: Go along with Nightshade as he grows up. This story is full of drama, mystery, romance, and "whodunnit" moments. Characters: Nightshade, Shiny Eevee; Frostbite, Shiny Eevee; Aqua, Vaporeon; Paralysis, Jolteon; Flarey, Flareon; Pyro, Flareon; Autumn, Leafeon; Holy, Sylveon. (Based on the happenings in 's "the pokemon rp cloud!" while roleplaying. Editing did take place.)
1. Prelogue

The Adventures of Nightshade

I was born on March fourteenth, in the disclosiatic period. I was a shiny Eevee.

This is my story. It has lots of twists and turns. Don't be surprised if It gets a little bad at times, the disclosiatic period is not somewhere you want to go.

So it all starts near a place called the Infinatus Forest. I was born in a den really close to the Infiant Lake, in the middle of the Infinatus Forest.

Or at least I thought all of this was the way it started, but we get to that later.

Right here is where I stop narrating, so get ready.

"Dad!" Nightshade yelled as he ran from his room in his father's den. "What is it?" Aqua the Vaporeon replied to his son. "I want to go outside and swim in the lake!" said Nightshade as his grey fur sparkled in the sunlight that was peering into the kitchen from outside. "All right then. Go jump in, I'll meet you out there."

Nightshade ran out of the den and jumped out into the cold water. When he came up he saw another shiny eevee standing at the edge of the water. "Hey frosty, how's it going?" Nightshade said to the eevee. "It's all good, little man. Have any idea where your dad is?" the other eevee, Frostbite replied. "He should be-" "right here," said Aqua, finishing his son's sentence. "Whatcha need?" said Aqua as he fist bumped Frostbite.

"I was wondering if you knew where my dad went. I think he's been bummed since... well, you know." Frostbite replied. Nightshade swam to the edge of the pool and look curiously at his older friend. "Since what?" Nightshade asked Frostbite. "Well, you know how Daddies really need the help of Mommies? Well, my Mommy left, and my Daddy is having some trouble." Frostbite explained to the young, gullible Nightshade. "Where did she go?" curious Nightshade asked Frostbite was almost managing a tear. "Away." Aqua told his son.

"Anyway, I haven't seen Pyro around at all lately." Aqua told Frostbite. "Do you mind if I stay here for the night, then?" Frostbite asked Aqua. "Yes yes yes yes yes!" Nightshade yelled as he jumped on his father's head. "Sure," Aqua told Frostbite as he was slightly laughing.

"Night, go dry off. I'll set up Frosty's room," Said Aqua.

Later that night, a shadow appeared upon the door. Nightshade couldn't sleep, so he wanted to go outside and look at the moon.

Nightshade saw the shadow. Suddenly, he saw the spikes on the shadow's back shake. Nightshade approached the door.

"Who goes there?" Nightshade half-yelled. The shadow dropped down to the doorway.

Then Nightshade saw him. It was just Paralysis. "Sh!" Paralysis hissed. "You'll wake everyone up!" He wispered. "What are you even doing here, dude?" Nightshade whisper-yelled at Paralysis.

Suddenly, at least to Paralysis, time stopped for a second. He looked at the shiny eevee with big eyes, and thought a bit. Then it went back to normal.

Paralysis walked up to Nightshade. He put his face close to the side of Nightshade's. "Tell your dad not to forget," Paralysis whispered right into the eevee's ear. He then thundershocked, stunning Nightshade and allowing him to have a mystical getaway.

Nightshade went to bed.


	2. The God of Ice

**Chapter 2: The God of Ice**

Nightshade woke up. He was a bit dazed. He felt his bed, and for some reason it was wet. Then he remembered why it was wet. After he was shocked by Paralysis last night, he went to the lake. It burned when he got shocked.

Nightshade went into the kitchen to find Aqua cooking eggs while talking to Frosty. "What you guys talking about?" Nightshade asked. "Oh, you're up. Good, you need to eat breakfast. Somebody's got a big day ahead of them. You have to go to mom's tonight." Aqua told him.

"Anyway, we were talking about people around the forest." Frostbite replied to Nightshade's previously asked question. "Oh."

"By the way, Paralysis was here last night," Nightshade told Aqua as the Vaporeon sipped his lemonade. "And he told me to tell you 'not to forget'. I tell you that guy is weird." Aqua spit out his juice.

"I'll clean that up." He said. Nightshade signaled for Frosty to come to his room.

"Do you know what that was all about?" Nightshade asked Frostbite when they got in his room. Frostbite nodded no. "I wonder what he needs to remember." Frostbite told Nightshade.

They both heard a shock. "Ow! Dammit, Paralysis! You know that I could have a heart attack because of that!" They ran outside.

They saw Paralysis and Aqua both laughing by the lake. Then, a ferocious Glaceon came out of the water, about to attack Paralysis and Aqua. "Watch out!" Nightshade screamed.

The Glaceon jumped over them. "What were you doing in my lake, Ice Heart?" Aqua asked the Glaceon as he began to run away. The Glaceon whirred past the two silver eevees.

"Whoa. She was so graceful." Frostbite said.

Suddenly, Frostbite was being rubbed on the shoulders. "_She_ is a guy. And he's anything but graceful. He's quiet, a bit snooty." Aqua said.

Aqua looked down. His feet were covered in Ice. Paralysis was frozen up to the neck. "He he. I heard you."

"I figured." Aqua said. "Burr... I hate Ice types almost as much as Dark types..." Paralysis mumbled

Ice Heart chuckles a bit. He unfreezes them, then walks up to the two children. He stares at Frostbite coldly. Nightshade is surprised at the sweat dripping down his forehead, because Ice Heart's breath was very cold.

"Don't ever mistake me for a _girl._ Ever."

He walked away, ominously. A trail of ice was in his pathway.

Frostbite's eyes grew large. "Let's follow the trail, man." "No! I want to go do cool stuff!" Nightshade replied loudly.

Frostbite looked at the horizon as the sun started going down. "Frostbite, can you watch the house for me? I need to take Nightshade to his mother's house." Aqua told Frostbite. "Yes. I will, I mean." "Thanks."

As Aqua came out of sight, Frostbite began to follow the trail. As he came upon a bunch of trees, a frozen opening of huge roses open into a huge cave of ice. Frostbite went in. After about a half mile, the flat ground started sloping. Frostbite looked up from his cold feet. About a foot away, there were steps that lead into a huge ice castle. He went up the stairs and peered into the castle.

Ice Heart was sleeping. Frostbite slowly sneaked in. He looked outside through the ice. He was on top of a hill, in a tundra. He saw the edge of the forest, covered in ice. He was so cold. He wanted to leave, but he saw a shortcut out in the tundra.

He stepped out into the cold, frozen tundra.


End file.
